


The Trouble with Tengu

by Casandraelf



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), 忍者龍剣伝 | Ninja Gaiden (Video Games)
Genre: KillyStein, M/M, Multi, Slight Kink Warning, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandraelf/pseuds/Casandraelf
Summary: What happens when yokai are bored? A lot of things, apparently.





	The Trouble with Tengu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KillyStein](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KillyStein).



> I feel like a bit of context, as well as a bit of a kink warning is needed for this.
> 
> KillyStein is an SFM artist I got in touch with a while ago and we've talked off and on. He's a sweet guy and was overjoyed to hear his porn inspired someone to write a story. We traded ideas a bit and he gave me the general narrative and left me to do the rest, though I did keep in touch with him about what he wanted. The general idea we came up with was this: Tengu Senpai(his OC/rule 63 Nyotengu) decides to perform some mischief that results in Sanji, a character who briefly appears in NG3 and apparently in the DS Ninja Gaiden game Dragon Sword he's a bit more prominent, being the catalyst to making Ryu's dick grow in size, which ultimately leads to Senpai riding the monstrous cock he gave Ryu in a threesome.
> 
> I should also mention that, God bless the guy, his English isn't really the best since it's like his third or fourth language but it's enough that I can understand him enough to talk to him, so I could have gotten something wrong(He's Czech btw) but we struck a deal with each other: if he feels like a picture he makes needs a story in English, he'll hit me up for a short story. So far, I wrote something for a picture pack he posted on his Patreon or something that involved Snow Villiers and 9S and a little story that served as an introduction for the Overwatch(or Overfap, as he calls it :P) version of Tengu Senpai where he hooks up with Genji. I FINALLY managed to finish this beast of a fic!
> 
> Oh yeah, the content warning: there's some dick growth in this. It's not to hyper levels, but I figured it's worth pointing out.

“Senpai, I'm bored,” Nyotengu said to her brother as she rested her head on his shoulder. The two of them were hanging out a stone's throw away from the Hayabusa village, watching as everyone went about their business. The male tengu was rarely seen by anyone other than his sister or whomever they decided to play around with, but whenever he showed up, it usually meant things were about to get really dirty, really quickly. In the same way that Nyotengu resembled a beautiful, busty Japanese woman with feathery black wings, 'Tengu Senpai,' as he was unofficially called, resembled a handsome Japanese man sporting a black undercut and the same feathery black wings as his twin.

“I'm sure we'll find something to do,” he replied as he patted his twin's shoulder. “Bet we'll find something fun in no t-hm?”

 

Tengu Senpai noticed a brown-haired teen watching as Ryu Hayabusa, the village's resident demon-slaying ninja badass, tended to his duties, which currently involved assisting in training the next generation of ninjas. Upon adjusting his view, he noticed countless tiny hints the boy betrayed as he watched Ryu, all of which pointed to one thing: he had a massive crush on the Dragon Ninja. As the male tengu watched, a smirk formed on his lips as he began to formulate a plan, one that would effectively cure the boredom he and his twin were experiencing.

“Ohh Nyo-chan...I think I have an idea for how to cure our boredom,” he said with a grin.

 

 

“Try not to worry, Sanji. Once your foot heals up, you'll be able to train again,” Momiji reassured the boy as she patted his shoulder. That wasn't what bothered him, though. No, what bothered him was, as usual, the massive crush he had on Ryu, his teacher. It always led to hormone-influenced fantasies of doing the lewdest, most perverse things he could think of with his beloved teacher. Sighing, he grabbed his crutches and proceeded to limp home as Ryu finished for the day. He honestly hated himself for lusting after his teacher, but ever since the Grip of Murder incident, when he got to see Ryu topless for the first and, so far, only time, his crush grew into something that he felt was obscene.

 

_I can't keep thinking about him,_ Sanji told himself as he made his way back to his home.  _I'll never have him because I'm apparently too young for him and, for all I know, he's not into guys._ As he limped home, he failed to notice someone ambushing his beloved teacher and dragging him into a secluded area. What he did notice, however, was a dark shadow rushing into an alley. He felt almost compelled to follow it as he hobbled in, seemingly pulled by it.

 

At the moment, he didn't realize he was being lured in by the magic of not one, but  _two_ bored yokai.

 

What Sanji saw before him was an undeniably erotic yet very forbidden sight: his beloved teacher was being held from behind by a handsome young man with the black wings of a crow and piercing purple eyes, the crotch of Ryu's suit having been unzipped to expose his impressive erection. The Dragon Ninja's normally strong will seemed to have been overtaken, judging by the way his emerald eyes seemed to be glazed over as he stared into his captor's eyes, all while writhing and pressing against the male tengu's hand.

“Go on, child,” purred a female voice. Sanji soon saw a lovely young woman clad in a stylized kimono, her hair done up like an _oiran_ , the decorations on her pins rattling and shifting as she approached him, a small cap-like decoration in the center resembling the caps worn by mountain priests visible in front of her large bun. She possessed the same unnatural eyes as the young man jerking off Ryu, along with the black feathery wings. “You lusted after your beloved Hayabusa-kun so much my brother and I decided to take pity on you and grant your wish. Now's your chance: show him how you feel.”

 

Sanji quickly realized what the two attractive youths were as he kept looking over at his teacher being stroked off by the male before turning his gaze back toward the female: they were both tengu. He'd heard a little from Ryu about a yokai combatant in the Dead or Alive tournament he last went to, one who called herself 'Nyotengu.' The young woman who greeted him just had to be her. Who was the young man, though? He didn't know, but the surprisingly lewd moan Ryu let out banished Sanji's thoughts as he turned his attention back toward the highly skilled ninja.

 

Limping toward his beloved teacher, Sanji managed to lower himself to his knees in front of Ryu, his face bright red as he watched the ninja's cock drip obscenely with precum.

“S-Sanji...please...”

The boy looked up as he saw Ryu writhe in the male tengu's arms, a lustful gasp escaping him before he continued. “I-it hurts...please...I need you...” As if to emphasize his desperation, he started bucking his hips against Tengu Senpai's hand, his cock throbbing with need.

“You heard him,” the male tengu teased as he gently stroked the ninja's cock. “He's so hard it hurts. Don't keep him waiting.”

His restraint snapping like a twig, Sanji finally caved, surrendering to his lust as he started sucking off his teacher, indulging in his deepest, darkest fantasies, fantasies made all the more real by the way Ryu gasped and moaned, trying to thrust into Sanji's mouth.

 

The ninja was overwhelmed with sensation, trembling and moving against Sanji's mouth, all while the boy tried to resist the urge to rub his aching cock. Tengu Senpai grinned as he watched, loving how the Dragon Ninja gave into his own lust, his green eyes slipping shut as Sanji kept blowing him. This was going far better than he or Nyotengu had ever planned. Finally, after a while, Ryu came hard, his body shaking as his hot, thick load spilled into Sanji's mouth, making the younger ninja swallow instinctively in response. The male tengu finally released Ryu as his impressive length slipped out of the boy's mouth.

“This was certainly fun,” Tengu Senpai said with a grin as he and his twin turned to leave. The male tengu paused for a moment and looked at Sanji with a grin.

“Oh, and happy eighteenth birthday, Sanji-kun. We hope you like your gift.”

 

With a coy smile, the male yokai followed his sister as they both took off, leaving both ninja confused.

 

 

A few months had passed since their tengu-prompted hook-up, and both Ryu and Sanji could feel the tension grow between them. They both found it incredibly awkward to look at each other, especially since they had seen each other in such a vulnerable position. Sanji's foot healed within that time and he was able to return to training, though the younger ninja felt extremely anxious around Ryu for some reason.

 

Tired of the distance they were both experiencing, Ryu did something that would change their relationship greatly: he invited the boy over to his home for a month. Though reluctant, Sanji accepted. He didn't want to admit it, but he had secretly wanted more out of Ryu ever since their quick and dirty encounter. A part of him hoped that he would get just that during the month he spent with his beloved teacher.

 

The first few days were awkward. Sanji, ashamed, tried to avoid Ryu for the most part, only spending time with him as they ate meals together, with Sanji acting as a servant of sorts. The Dragon Ninja didn't push it, though. While he was good at hiding it, Ryu was hoping to do more than just share meals with Sanji. He wanted to train the boy again, to be his friend once more and, perhaps deep, deep down, become more than just his friend. Ultimately though, Sanji broke first, as Ryu quickly discovered when he returned from training on day four of Sanji's stay in Ryu's home.

 

As Ryu walked into his home, tired from a long day of training, he could hear a muffled sound coming from one of the back rooms. Curious, he walked in as he investigated, remaining on guard in case someone was going to attack him. From what he could gather, it sounded like Sanji whimpering. His ninja instincts putting him on high alert, Ryu followed the sound, remaining as stealthy as possible. What he saw, however, was nothing like what he expected.

 

Oh, it was definitely Sanji, but he wasn't being attacked or violated. Far, far from it. Instead, the Dragon Ninja was treated to quite the erotic sight as his lightly built guest desperately stroked himself off, precum spilling from the head of his neglected cock as his fingers thrust into his ass, a clear sign that the boy was desperately trying to cum. Ryu couldn't deny the arousal he felt as he watched his beloved student muffle his cries as he jerked and fingered himself, the slick glisten of lubricant visible around the boy's fingers and dripping down his taint visible in the light. Ryu could feel his cock ache for release as he took it all in.

 

It was when he heard Sanji moan Ryu's name that the Dragon Ninja finally broke as he approached the boy.

“Sanji,” he finally said, breaking the boy's concentration and making him gasp.

“M-Master Ryu! I-I-I can explain!”

Sanji was horrified, his face beet red as he recoiled, trying in vain to cover himself and regain his composure as his teacher's emerald eyes locked onto him.

 

“...How long has this been going on?”

The brown-haired boy continued to blush as he reached for his clothes as he tried to respond.

“W-what do you mean, Master?”

The older ninja approached Sanji, reaching out to stop him from redressing.

“This. Have you been so desperate for me that you've been pleasuring yourself in an attempt to relieve it?”

The way he looked away said it all: Sanji _needed_ Ryu. His body burned for his teacher. The tengu twins knew it, Sanji knew it and now Ryu knew it.

“M-Master Ryu...”

Before Sanji could say anything else, he found himself pinned beneath his teacher, Ryu's mask having been pulled down as he pulled the boy into a deep, lustful kiss. Sanji surrendered almost immediately as his breath was stolen away by Ryu, making the younger ninja immediately grow hard again, reaching for his cock as the Dragon Ninja beat him to it, jerking the boy off as he made Sanji writhe in ecstasy.

“You want me, don't you? Want me to fuck you senseless, to make you mine?”

The younger ninja moaned lustfully, moving against his teacher's hand as he felt his hole tingle, anticipating something far, far bigger than his own fingers.

“Please, Master Ryu! Ruin me!”

 

He heard the sound of a zipper being pulled, his eyes locked on his teacher's face as he felt the head of the Dragon Ninja's cock pressed against his lubed-up, loosened hole, one hand reaching for one of Sanji's thighs, the other pressing down the younger ninja's shoulder.

“As you wish, Sanji-san. Scream my name as I claim you as mine.”

With that, he finally pushed in, making the brown-haired boy let out the sluttiest moan Ryu had ever heard, a ragged breath expressing the Dragon Ninja's pleasure as he felt the younger ninja's walls cling to his impressive length. A wave of unnatural ecstasy came over Ryu the second he buried his length entirely inside of Sanji, but it faded just as quickly. His reason slowly slipping, Ryu began to move, slowly filling the younger ninja as he felt the pleasurable tingle begin to grow. Sanji was completely overwhelmed, going wild as he felt his teacher's huge cock inside of him as his own twitched and drooled.

 

Before long, the Dragon Ninja's hands were on Sanji's hips as he chased the pleasurable tingle filling his body, prompting him to thrust into the boy repeatedly, rutting into him with the force of a feral beast as his student gasped and moaned, writhing beneath him as his cock drooled lewdly.

“M-Master Ryu~! O-oh God!”

Sanji could barely speak as his beloved teacher ruined him, the Dragon Ninja slamming into him, each hard thrust hitting the boy's prostate as his walls stretched and hugged Ryu's shaft, pushing him closer and closer to his limit until, with a desperate moan, Sanji reached his limit, his cock spraying a thick load of semen onto his abs while ecstasy shot through the rest of him, a feeling emphasized by Ryu's own body shaking as he stained the boy's inner walls white with a huge load, one built up through months of neglect. It was so big that cum began to ooze out around his thick shaft, slowly dripping down onto the tatami as Ryu shook from his orgasm, slowly pulling out when he had finally spent himself, dragging out more cum as he withdrew. As they both started to recover, Ryu broke the silence that had built up between them.

“Prepare yourself, Sanji. I will likely need you quite a bit after this. I intend to spend this entire month claiming you,” he managed in between ragged breaths.

“Y-you can have me as much as you wish, Master,” Sanji replied, savoring the feel of his teacher's seed lazily dripping out of his used hole. “I welcome it.”

He slowly adjusted himself as he approached his teacher, giving Ryu a long, lustful kiss. He was looking forward to being absolutely wrecked by his teacher.

 

 

After that day, Sanji's visit was spent in pure depravity as he willingly and gladly took Ryu's cock. The Dragon Ninja's lust drove him to fuck Sanji almost constantly. Wherever and whenever he wanted it, the younger ninja gladly indulged in both his and his teacher's lust, each session gradually leaving him more and more stretched and used, dripping with loads that seemed to get steadily bigger and bigger. His mornings were spent with him gently waking up his teacher with a morning blowjob, tending to his aching morning wood enthusiastically as Ryu slowly woke up. Without fail, the Dragon Ninja was almost always awake after seeing Sanji easily take his load. In exchange, Ryu would return the favor, pleasuring his student by sucking his cock while preparing him for the day, making sure his beloved student would be able to take his impressive length. By noon, Sanji would find himself pressed against a tree in a remote clearing, one of Ryu's gloved hands over his mouth and the other jerking him off, all while his hole was filled by the Dragon Ninja's cock, ultimately leaving him a gaping, creamy mess. Thankfully, no one could tell Sanji was dripping with cum due to the leather-covered suit he wore while training. Before they went to sleep, they finished off each day with the Dragon Ninja going all out on Sanji, the two of them fucking like wild animals until exhaustion claimed them both. By the end of the month, any distance that was between them was gone.

 

The day before Sanji was to return home, they spent the day having as much sex as possible, a way to ensure that the boy would have plenty of good memories of the time they spent together, as they both knew they couldn't be together as often when he returned home to his parents. No training, just absolute lust, with Sanji allowing himself to be taken however his beloved teacher wanted him as often as he wanted. They didn't even bother to dress that morning, as Sanji just wanted to be thoroughly ruined. It was only when night fell that they finally stopped, with Ryu hugging his student close as they lay together, trying to fall asleep.

“We have to go back to how things were before this month, don't we?”

There was a note of sadness in Sanji's voice as he said that, something Ryu's embrace soothed somewhat.

“We can still do this if you want, it just can't be as often,” Ryu replied as he stroked the boy's side. Even with the constant sex, it was undeniable that the Dragon Ninja's affection ran deeper than just the surface. He genuinely loved Sanji, first as a little brother, now as his partner.

“I know, but still...”

Ryu nuzzled Sanji's neck as he held him close.

“Think of it like this: it would be much hotter if we have longer gaps of time between these trysts.”

The younger ninja snuggled into his teacher's arms as he relaxed.

“I guess you're right. Good night, Sensei.”

With that, the two lovers fell asleep.

 

 

The following morning, Sanji quickly realized that Ryu's bed was empty. He didn't have to go far to find the powerful shinobi, though, as he walked in on a truly depraved sight as Tengu Senpai thrust into his teacher, all while jerking him off. Only when he saw the male yokai stroke his teacher's cock did Sanji realize exactly what he had been taking. Whatever he had taken the first time Ryu claimed him was nowhere near as big as the impressively long and thick shaft in the male tengu's hand, not to mention the older ninja's balls seemed to be packed with cum. Ryu's strong will seemed to be completely shot as he gave in, only able to tremble and moan as Tengu Senpai continued to stroke him off, all while dominating him.

“M-Master Ryu!”

Instinctively, Sanji tried to save his teacher, but the male tengu merely chuckled as he pushed Ryu to cum, following suit as he shot his load into the ninja, slowly pulling out as Ryu fell forward, panting as he looked back at Senpai.

“W-why?”

“You didn't want your cock to keep growing, now do you, Hayabusa-kun?”

“J-just what do you mean by that?”

Sanji and Ryu both looked at Senpai, confused and suspicious as the tengu smirked.

“Back when I first got you to suck him off, I cast a spell on Hayabusa-kun so that whenever he fucked and came in you, his cock would grow little by little. I didn't think you two would have so much fun with each other, so I decided to remove the spell before it got too big. That, and I want to try out what I've created.”

The two ninja watched as the tengu shamelessly rubbed his impressive cock, growing hard again as he took in the sight of Ryu's cock.

“How about this, hmm? You let me try out that cock of yours, Hayabusa-kun, and I'll let you and your pet do whatever you want to me. You can think of it as payback if you want.”

 

Teacher and student exchanged looks before they both got wicked smirks. It didn't take long for the handsome tengu to be quickly dominated, stripped naked and tormented with the feeling of the Dragon Ninja's huge cock rubbing against his ass, teasing him before spreading his cheeks and pushing inside, causing a lustful moan to escape his lips the second Ryu's erection twitched and throbbed inside him. Sanji, meanwhile, got down on all fours, fingering his ass a little before spreading himself open for Senpai to take him.

 

It didn't take long for the air to be filled with moans of pleasure and a lewd, wet slapping sound of flesh against flesh, Ryu thrusting into the tengu hard while each punishing move forced Senpai deeper into Sanji, who was jerking himself off desperately.

“O-ohh yes, Hayabusa-kun! Just like that! Punish me with your 'sword,' Dragon Ninja~!”

“Shut up, or I'll make you choke on it,” he growled. Sanji, meanwhile, could only moan lewdly as the tengu wrecked his hole. Moments before Senpai could breed the young ninja, Ryu forced him to pull out, causing a huge load to splatter over Sanji's back and on his gaping hole.

“Aww, no fair, Ryu! You're not sharing your pet's ho-aah~!”

The Dragon Ninja gripped Senpai's cock hard as he struck the tengu's prostate, forcing the youkai to groan in protest.

“Sanji is mine. All mine. No one, especially not a mischief maker like you, will be allowed to have him,” Ryu growled as he fucked Senpai harder. Still, the tengu got to see exactly what he gave the lewd ninja could do, as he felt Ryu empty himself into Senpai's hole, only pulling out when he finished, his shaft coated in semen as he took in the sight of the tengu's wrecked hole as it dripped with cum.

“Satisfied? Now leave,” Ryu said as Senpai straightened himself up, smirking as he felt the remains of the ninja's load drip from his hole.

“Ohh, I'm not done with you, Ryu. I'll visit you again for more fun. For now, I'll leave you with your new plaything.

With that, Senpai vanished, leaving Ryu and Sanji alone. Needless to say, their lives would be far more interesting from that point on.

 


End file.
